Of Tails and paths
by Boolean
Summary: An unfolding story of when a 9 year old Sonic first discovers Tails after a plague of Swat Bots hits The Great Forest. Years shall pass in this, with many adventures to bestow upon the kit. SatAM era.Hiatus. Tails focused. M for deaths, and other violence


The beginning prequel will NOT be happy happy!

All Sonic characters are copyrighted Sega.

-----------------------------------------

A minority of The Great Forest was turned into smoldering ash. Proud, old trees once standing, now a heap of black and grey matter, destined to be spread throughout the sky. Groups of Swat Bots had recently campaigned into the deep lush forest, set fire to the trees, and scattered many families living in it. Fire burned huts outlaying in the forest, only pots, pans, and other metal objects of interest still lingering in the ambers. Fire burned trees, which gave the inhabitants security, a hiding place to keep well hidden, no more. Waves of raging heat burned down crops, which would provide them with food, now charred, and useless. Years of hard labor building homes, foraging for food, and bringing up families were lost in minutes.

Where the Flames were raging, Swat Bots followed, insuring that the operation would be a success. The foot steps of each Swat Bot brought a swoof of dust up, as they single mindedly moved with powerful stomps through the inferno. Closer they came, to the secret village of Knothole. In the mist of all the destruction, families were torn apart by the horrific, merciless robots, ready to be robotized. Some were even killed on the spot. Children that were torn away from their parents got to see the fate of those that resisted. Moms, and dads, lying on the amber decorated dirt, being crushed on by passing metal boots, then being fed by the creeping fire.

As the war machines rampaged across the brazing ground, it seemed that nature's wrath peaked. Dark clouds formed over the already ash filled sky. Within minutes, a clatter sound of multiple booms, and roaring explosions miraculously filled the dark time with dangerous light. Rain poured vastly upon the inferno, dousing it into mere cindering residue. Whatever creature that had been set aflame, already suffered too much to reap the rewards of this storm. Lighting started to strike; some that were already captured had wished that they could be hit by one of these wonderus bolts, if not to far go the fate that awaited them. Vast was the storm, the sheer number of rain droplets alone was enough to dissipate the incinerated ash, which plagued the atmosphere around the Great Forest.

Whatever water had spilled onto the now mud induced Swat Bots, made them more of a humble target for the lighting. Strike by strike, deafening light threw itself at a rapid constant pace, threatening all those that dared to even make a glimpse at the blinding spectacle. Although the rain stared to slowdown, the lighting did not. The wet, metal Swat Bots had been for the most part, outright destroyed by this force of extreme electrical power. Large chunks of scrap metal flew in different directions, landing in the ash induced mud.

It was only by luck that some cornered innocents were able to run away as different pieces of wiring, and shrapnel made vast craters into the ground. There were some instances of shrapnel that hit some Swat Bots that were carrying specimens for robotization. As that happened, robotic arms flailed about, releasing the prisoners in their damaged state.

Nothing was more audible then the constant thunderous booms that broke the sound barrier. Throughout the crashing, and explosions of twisted metal fragmenting itself all over, the storm subsided as the mechanical mayhem started dwindling in numbers.

A few Swat Bots were able to take advantage of the trees that still stood, hiding underneath them. It was quite ironic, really, those trespassers hiding under what they were destroying earlier. That, however, didn't do them any good; the trees were struck as well, toppling over those that had caused so much devastation in the first place. So many families taken from each other. So many deaths…

It had been, for the most part, a miracle for those that survived the onslaught. But taken from the other side of the coin, it was a sad sight to see the scarred lads in front of the eyes that still stood. It was miserable still, to see those that had left, maybe forever.

As the sun chased the moon away, daybreak met with a village, deep within The Great Forest. There had been a few that came seeking refuge here. The residents were more than happy to bring in the war weary innocents. This particular village, left untouched by the wraths of fire and technological advances, was a peace haven for the poor souls that had seen the worst of times. Perhaps it was so far off in the forest, that nothing could detect it. Perhaps it was because of the abundance of self sufficiency that the village of Knothole held. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because it is the area of operations for a specialized group, called the Freedom Fighters. Welcome, to Mobius.


End file.
